Candice Catnipp (TAG)
Candice Catnipp is a Quincy and a former member of the Vandenreich's Sternritter. Following the 1000 Year Blood War, she was reanimated by Mayuri Kurotsuchi as a Zombie, bartered to the Amane clan before being "Reborn" as Fusa Amane's Handmaiden/Servant/Personal Hitman. Her Schrift is T, The "Thunderbolt". Appearance During the 1000 Year Blood War, Candice wore a heavily customized Sternritter uniform that revealed her midriff, the side of her bust and barely covered more than her underwear. Following the war, however, Candice has taken to tying her hair into a neat topknot or buns while wearing a plain, formal kimono when in the presence of/attending to Fusa Amane, or her family. However when she is on an assignment, or left to her own devices, she wears a modified version of her Sternritter attire that is colored black and is without the hat. She also carries a pair of customized Soul Saber MKII's, which are Kodachi rather than Katana, across the back of her belt in a X shape. Personality Following the 1000 year blood war, Candice has two distinct personalities. The first is her original, hot-tempered one, which she uses whenever she is not acting in the role of a Handmaiden/Personal Servant/Human Plaything. After twenty years, however, Candice has become slightly more restrained, even feeling remorse for her, and the other Sternritter's, actions. She is known to be flirtatious in this persona, or whenever she thinks Fusa isn't watching, as shown by some of her interactions with Kona Soragami and Samu Merasaki. When attending to Fusa, however, Candice adopts a subdued, polite attitude, often while raging on the inside about unnatural she feels. Ultimately, however, she is loyal to Fusa for saving her from the 12th Division as well as sheltering her from the subsequent Quincy purges ordered by the Zero Division. She views Shirohime Aikami equally as a rival, primarily for Kona Soragami's affections, as well as a younger sister, trying to quietly mentor Shirohime as a Quincy as well as supporting her efforts, ironically enough, to win Kona's heart. History Before Bleach M During the 1000 Year Blood War, Candice Catnipp was one of several Sternritter brought to invade the Soul Society. During the second invasion, she confronted Ichigo Kurosaki as he tried to prevent Yhwach from invading the Spirit King's Palace but was ultimately defeated by Byakuya Kuchiki and presumed to have been killed by one of Yhwach's subsequent Auschwallen. She was subsequently taken, experimented on and raised as an Undead Servant of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. When the nascent Revolutionary Families contacted the 12th Division, Candice Catnipp was one of the "items" exchanged (after being "retrieved" alongside her other comrades) and she was subsequently cleansed of her Undeath, becoming fully resurrected as Fusa's "Handmaiden". Ten years afterwards, Candice was mentioned in the demands issued by Ichibee of the Zero Division to the Amane Clan, alongside Fusa serving in the Zero Division. Both "requests" were refused, prompting Ichibee to threaten that he'd leave the palace himself to "persuade" her in person. Candice was moved when Fusa still refused, despite the threat of open war with the Seireitei and Zero Division. Candice was later in attendance when Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyoraku spoke with Fusa regarding the near certain war following the Ichibee Incident, both leaders being unwilling to actually go to war, but neither leader willing to back down from their stance. When Candice later questioned Fusa about why she stood up to Ichibee, despite know the extent of the "Bald Monk's" power, Fusa replied that it would've been more pragmatic to give into Ichibee's demands, but then she'd have justified the Seireitei's way and the people of Rukongai would eventually lose heart and give up resisting. Plot Mira Town Arc Impending Revolution Arc Equipment * [[Soul Saber|'2x Customized Soul Sabers']]:''' Candice carries a pair of heavily modified Soul Saber MKII's. The most obvious modification is that her weapons are Kodachi, rather than Katanas, and that when charged they strike with Lightning-like Reiatsu, rather than the usual Flame or Light. He can also channel her Schrift through the weapons. * '''Qunicy Cross: A small implement that is used to gather Reishi particles and shape them into a variety of weapons. Candice keeps hers in her belt buckle. * Quincy Medallion: As an Ex-Sternritter, Candice possesses one of these Bankai-Stealing devices. Powers and Abilities * The Thunderbolt (雷霆 (ザ・サンダーボルト): Candice can create, control, and project lightning bolts. She commonly generates the lightning in her hands and points in the direction she wants to project it. She can also conjure lightning bolts of significant power from the sky to attack targets in groups, causing considerable damage to an area. ** Lightning Jump: Candice can dodge attacks by shifting her body into lightning and moving a short distance to get around the attack and opponent * High Spiritual Pressure: Candice is roughly a captain-class combatant, capable of briefly engaging the likes of Ichigo Kurosaki after his training in the Soul King's Realm as well as Byakuya Kuchiki. However, she was ultimately defeated by Byakuya. * High Speed Combat Master: In keeping with her Schrift's namesake, Candice is an exceptionally skilled combatant at High Speeds, able to keep pace with the likes of Ichigo Kurosaki and Byakuya Kuchiki. ** Hirenkyaku Expert: Candice is an expert at the Quincy's equivalent of the Shunpo technique, using it to launch a surprise attack on Ichigo Kurosaki during the Vandenreich's invasion of the Seireitei. * Great Durability: Candice is capable of withstanding damage that would kill most humans, such as losing an arm during the invasion of the Seireitei as well as her defeat at the hands of Byakuya Kuchiki. * Kodachi Fighting Specialist: After practicing with Twin Kodachi, in order to conceal her former status somewhat, Candice has become quite proficient with the usage of twin Kodachi in melee combat, being able to effortlessly deflect dozens of Heilig Pfiel from Shirohime Aikami in less than a second with the blades. * Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Candice is capable of gathering and shaping the reishi from the air and environment around her, becoming more powerful in spiritual worlds such as Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society as a result. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン): Candice uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the short bow in a collapsed state within a heart container on the side of her belt; when Candice clicks the heart, the bow pops out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. The arms of the bow are shaped like lightning bolts. Candice grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow. * Heilig Pfiel: Candice can fire powerful, electricity-imbued Heilig Pfeil from her bow. These Heilig Pfeil''' have tips with jagged, lightning bolt-shaped edges. ** '''Galvano Blast: Candice fires a powerful, 5 gigajoule blast of electricity at her opponent. She claims this attack possesses enough power to turn a target to dust. Trivia * Like any surviving Sternritter, Candice is no longer able to use her Quincy: Vollständig, due to Yhwach stripping this power from the Sternritter with his Auswählen. Battles and Events Category:Human Category:Quincy